


Words Left Unsaid

by wisdomofme



Series: FT Angst Week 2015 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, FTAngstWeek, FTAngstWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3 of FT Angst Week: Broken Hearted/ Broken Promises<br/>Juvia found some things hard to articulate, she found that not everyone always knew what she meant. Gray especially had never understood what she left unsaid, until the day he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unsaid

It had been six of the best months of Juvia’s life. Training and living with Gray had been amazing in ways she couldn’t explain.

And in ways she could.

Ever since she had met Gray, and he had given her the strength to stop her dreary rain, she had felt connected to him. A connection that couldn’t be severed until she could fully express her gratitude for the day they met to him, her gratitude for saving her.

But, no matter what she offered him, assistance in jobs, handmade gifts, her _heart_ , he didn’t seem to understand their importance. He couldn’t understand what she was trying to say.

But in the last six months- Oh, in the last six months, she had felt so _happy_. She had finally been able to help her beloved. She showed him training techniques that she had used at Phantom Lord as part of the Element 4, she had been able to help him cook meals that weren’t instant. She had been able to make a difference in his day-to-day life.

And how could she ask for anything more?

To laugh with him, to live with him, to worry about him…

She had worried about him too much. Whenever he announced that he’d be gone for a few days as the black marks stretched across his chest, Juvia’s throat would constrict and she’d struggle to breathe until he returned home safely. She was unable to distract herself, not with training or reading or any of her favourite hobbies.

All she could do was wait.

But this time, as he stood in the doorway, bag in hand and his jacket slung over his bare shoulder, she knew it was different. It was in the crease of his eyes, the crooked line of his smile.

_‘Thank you,’_ they said.

_‘Sorry,’_ they said.

And that was when she knew that, finally, after all this time, she had gotten through to him.

He understood.

And so, all she could do when he said, “I’ll be back in a few days,” was fight back her tears and smile like she believed that he would return.

“Stay safe on your trip Gray-sama!” she said instead of grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back into their home.

_‘Come back to me one day,’_ was what she meant.

At the sound of her voice Gray paused in the doorway, a battle waging in his mind, before looking back to her.

“You stay safe too Juvia,” and the way he said her name sounded like an apology, like a goodbye.

And so, as she watched him leave, she stood in the doorway and knew, in her heart, that he had finally understood what she had been trying to tell him all this time.

_‘You have the power to save people Gray Fullbuster, thank you for choosing to save me.’_

She waited there for an hour longer, her eyes tracing and retracing the path he had taken away from her, before she finally let go of the strength he had given her, so long ago.

And the rain began falling as she allowed her heart to break in two.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's a bit shorter than my other Angst Week prompts, I do love this story. I've always thought that Juvia had more depth to her, and then this story just kind of wrote itself.


End file.
